What Lifes Like Without Us
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: Four girls all meet the Turtles at different times, making them all meet, and become good friends. One night the girls are in Donnie's lab, when Dru topples over she accidently sets off a strange machine of Donnie's, sending the four girls 40 years into the future, in a Alternative Universe where the AU selves had died!OC/Donnie OC/Raph OC/Leo OC/Mikey R&R!
1. Annabella Nova Stafford

**Hey guys! I have yet again adding another story to the three I still am currently working on.**

 **This particular story was an awesome idea from a good friend of mine here on Fanfiction. She's an amazing friend, but she said she would rather stay anonymous. So credit goes to her for ideas and three ocs in the story!**

 **Although I did do all the writing! So credit for little ol me aswell;)**  
 **Without further ado! Chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Annabella Nova Stafford

Annabella Nova Stafford, or Annie for short. 20 years old, has platinum blonde hair. Her eyes a deep blue, that looks like a wonderful violet. She's an average American girl. She lives with just her Mum. She's kind, beautiful and girly. She's the best daughter her mum could hope for. Her life was pretty normal you could say, until her boyfriend cheated on her with who she thought was a friend.

This was how her life changed forever. She was out in the middle of Manhattan somewhere. She was cross, so angry to her boyfriend that she forgot to brush her hair properly and forgot to where that cute little belt with the little bow on it.

Deep blue eyes narrowed as she saw her now ex-boyfriend walking towards her, a smug smile on his face. He didn't even have a clue that Annie knew about his 'girl-on-the-side' Wait, was Annie the girl on the side?

Annie crossed her arms across her chest as Byron walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's up baby girl? Your time of the month or something? You look pissed off?" He asked.

Annie growled and pushed him away from her. "You know exactly what's wrong! You didn't think I would find out!" She huffed impatiently.

"Find out about what?" Bryon clearly acted all innocent.

"Everyone has been whispering about it at school! Your with someone else, you technically cheating on me!" Annie felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh...Annie there just rumors. Nat's just my lab partner" Byron lied.

Annie widened her eyes. Natalie!? Natalie was suppose to be Annie's friend, her best friend why would she kiss and hold hands and do other things with her boyfriend.

Byron saw the realisation in Annie's eyes. She knew. He couldn't hide it anymore. He roughly grabbed hold of Annie's collar of her shirt and dragged her down an alley way, and away from the streets.

Annie yelped and kicked at Byron. "What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Shut it!" He throw her against a dustbin. A loud clang rung around the alleyway. "Yes. I'm with Nat now. Not you. But.." There was a evil glint in his eyes. "There's still a way, I could have you aswell."

"What? Don't you think Natalie wouldn't like that. Anyway I don't want to be with you anymore! Your disgusting!" Annie shouted.

"Natalie wouldn't know. And you wouldn't be able to tell her anyway." He licked his lips creepily. He grabbed Annie again and pushed her up against the wall. His one arm across her shoulders, keeping her between him and the wall.

"Get off of me!" Annie squealed, kicking at his legs. She knew...she knew what he was planning, but she didn't want to think about it. Was he actually gonna ra-

SLAP!

Annie winced in pain as her head whipped to one side. Byron literally just slapped her! She couldn't believe it..well she could. But it stung like hell.

"Shut up!" He growled once more, his hand slowly slid up her shirt, feeling her small stomach.

Annie screamed for help! Surely the people of New York could hear her out there.

Just when Byron was gonna slap her across her cheeks again another voice rang out. "Let the girl go!" It was such a strong yet young voice. It felt like if you didn't listen to the voice, you would be punished..

Byron roughly shoved Annie to the ground, and spun around to find the owner of that voice. "Best you don't get involved, kid!"

"Oh no, that's not gonna happen." Byron stepped forward, into the alley more. Trying to find the owner of the commanding voice and give him a beat down.

Byron smirked, he swore he saw, a shadow in the corner. He swung his fist at the kid but was shocked that the kid stopped him. Grabbed his closed fist and flung him to the floor in fact.

Byron growled in frustration. And stood back up, only to be knocked back down again.

"You gonna leave the girl alone?" The shadow asked.

"What?" He looked to Annie, scared, curled up in the corner by the dustbin. "Oh right." He remembered what he was doing, before the shadow had distracted him. "No I won't!"

"Well if that's the case."

Byron suddenly saw a green clenched fist coming his way. Colliding with his jaw. Byron spun a complete 360. Then he whimpered before crashing into the ground, and finally passing out.

Annie widened her eyes. No one has ever took out Byron. He was always so tuff. She tilted her head slightly as she thought the kid...or shadow had green skin. Maybe Byron had hit her head and this was all a dream. She was probably passed out in the alley. Byron probably done what he wished and left her there.

But no, the figure walked over towards her but he kept in the shadows. "Are you okay, miss?"

"F...fine" She managed to say. "W-who are you?"

The figure kept in the shadows. "Its..I kinda can't tell you."

"But you have just saved me. I would wanna thank you." Annie stood to her feet, hoping for a better view of this vigilante.

But the figure backed up more into the shadows. "No I can't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You'll freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" She asked.

The shadow signed deeply. One girl wouldn't hurt right. Plus with the way she looks shaken he might have to take her home.

"Promise me you won't."

"I pinky promise." She smiled.

The figure signed again and stepped one foot out into the light. He then closed his eyes and fully stepped into the light.

Annie's eyes immediately widened. What stood before her was very unexpected! It was a full human sized turtle with swords! No wait Katana's on the back of his shell. He had a belt round his waist, bandages around his ankles and wrists, knee and elbow pads. He even wore a blue mask around his rounded head. "I...I don't understand." Annie kept surprisingly calm. "Your a..superhero?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm Leonardo by the way." He held out a three green fingered hand.

"Anna..Annabella." She managed to say. "Or you can call me Annie." She placed her hands in his and they both shook.

"Well you can call me Leo. Seems my brother's do."

"Brothers? Are they...urm talking turtles to?" She asked.

Leonardo laughed a bit, a cute laugh. "Yes they are. But don't worry. Their cool."

"Right. Do you mind taking me home so I can wake up from my dream now, please?" She said.

Leonardo chuckled "Of course. Where do you live?"

That night was the best she ever had. The turtle, Leonardo had took her home, across the rooftops! They stood outside her apartment bedroom window. They talked a bit on the way, Annie constantly trying to get more information outta him. Like how was he a huge talking turtle? Why does he fight crime? But he mostly kept it all secretive.

This was how Annabella Nova Stafford had met one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She soon goes on to meet the rest. But that's for another chapter. It's now time to read about Victorious Ellen Benson.

* * *

 **Which will be next chapter sorry! After all the introductions I promise the chapters will be longer!**

 **Please review! Gotta know what you think!**

~CastielLunaWinchester

Posted; 02/November/ 2015


	2. Victorious Ellen Benson

**Hey! Here's Tori!**

 **Thanks to RPbogal for being my first favouriter and follower! Thank you! ^-^**

 **lokisuperwholock: Heres the next one! I'd like to hear your Mikey ideas! Sorry it wasn't sooner!**

 **This chapter is as you already maybe know, Victorious Benson, now she is my friends other OC. She is also used in my Transformers story, Protection. But this is a completely different Tori, she obviously doesn't know about Transformers in this story! Anyways, onwards!**

 **Chapter 2: Victorious Ellen Benson**

* * *

Victorious Ellen Benson, or as she prefers, Tori. Age 19 years, her hair is a long reddish brown. Her eyes a wonderful emerald green. She's quite a fierce girl, can be very hotheaded and her temper gets the better of her loads of times in the past. She sometimes have emotional breakdowns due to her past, and cause her to have PTSD. She can be a bit of a smart ass at times and always has a snappy come-back to nearly everything. She thinks that's she has this evil side in her brain, who she's calls Flippy. She claims that when she loses her temper and even attacks it's Flippy's fault. She hates the voice in her head. Because of Flippy, she tried her hardest to kept her anger under control, or it would attack others. Like it has before. When her anger is in control though, she is usually calm and a generally nice girl.

The night Tori met a Turtle, was a chilly night, with a clear sky. Although there was no clouds, it was still difficult to see the beautiful stars, due to the lights of New York City.

Tori exited a small corner shop. In her hand was her favourite bag of crisp. Walkers, Cheese and Onion. No other packet of crisp could beat this wonderful flavour. As soon as she opened the packet she smelt the flavour. She picked one out and popped it into her mouth. Mmm. Best crisp ever.

As Tori was walking down the pathway, she was pushed over by a man running past her, and into the alley. She groaned and stood herself back up. "Hey!" She growled. She looked around to see her Chees and Onion crisp scattered across the floor. "No!" She pouted, staring back at the figure.

She was gonna just leave it. Go back and buy another packet, but Flippy's switch was turned on. Tori felt fire burning through her eyes. "Stay calm, Tori. It was just crisp..Just crisp.." She tried breathing for a few seconds, to calm down but instead she growled.

Huffing in frustration she ran down the alley after the man who pushed past her. Since she was 4 years old, she trained with a Martial Artist. She thought when she was younger that training would protect her from her evil Flippy. So she didn't mind what would come her way, she can protect herself.

She breathed harder as she ran faster. Catching up with the man.

"Stop chasing me you freak!" He stopped and yelled behind him.

Victorious froze. Freak. Hurt flashed across her face. Memories of when she was younger at school. Getting called 'freak' just because she was taller than average height. Just because her temper always got the better of her. Just because she went to a Martial Arts class. Anger started to bubbled inside her. And then she gave the most evil death stare to the man who lost her Cheese and Onion crisp, ever.

"Wha-"

"What did you jus' say?" Tori's voice was cut off by a more boyish one. Saying the exact same as she was about to.

"Your a freak, turtle!" The man said again.

"Urm.." Tori looked behind her to see no one, but that man was definitely talking to someone else. "Turtle?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm sorry..but you wasted my Cheese and Onion crisp!"

The man looked back to Tori and burst out laughing. "Your angry because of that! Sweetheart I think I've angered the person behind you more."

"What?" Tori glanced behind her again. There was no one there! "Okay, I've think you've had too much of the Crazy Pills"

"Really?" The man smirked a little. "Hey, freaky little turtle! Come and get me! Or are you afraid to show yourself infront of a girl."

Tori tilted her head. This guy was nuts.. Maybe she'll just buy another packet of crisp. Yeah.

As Tori turned around she crashed into something smaller than her. "Ow!" She growled. Shaking her head as she felt a little dizzy. Opening her eyes she saw a human sized, red masked, with sais..turtle! "The fuck!?" She didn't know what else to say! Even when she tried to keep her swearing as low as possible.

"I think ya need to put a penny in the swear jar." He spoke.

"Oh my gosh! Oh gosh you speak!" Tori squealed. Realisation then flew through her. It wasn't real. The Turtle was not real. It was Flippy. It was just her imagination, and Flippy just took a weird shape for a change. Flippy usually shapes into things that creeps Tori out. Like Zombies, Clowns, bullies from school. But this one was new. It, Flippy has never been a turtle before. She found Turtles cute so, why was Flippy being a...well turtle ninja for!?

"Yea' I can dance too." The Turtle said.

"Okay. Well, Mr. Turtle. I need to sort out this douche here."

"Yeah, me too" The Turtle replied.

The man quickly climbed the fence behind him, finding it funny his two current enemies started to fight each other.

The Turtle easily leaped over the fence. While Tori, only managed to jump, near to the top of the wire fence. She groaned and climbed, over the top. Unfortunately her jeans got caught in a bit of wire. "Gosh darn it!" She tugged at her jeans. Suddenly her jeans come free, but she fell sideswards, falling into she felt herself land on...not the ground. But...uh oh, that's Turtles shell.

"Hey! Watch it!" The turtle yelled, standing up, and pushing her away.

Tori gasped and stood to her feet quickly. "I didn't mean to fall on top of you!" She growled.

"Don' growl at me! I'm savin' lives here!" He grabbed his sais, and turned to the guy that they both had been chasing. But unfortunately he was gone.

"Oh well done!" Tori frowned. "You let him get away. Great way to save lives!"

"He only got away, cause you distracted me!" Turtle shouted back.

Tori huffed in frustration and throw an empty Coca Cola can at the turtles head.

The turtles stopped in shock and slowly turned at Tori. "Did...you just.." He lost his temper finally and launched himself at the girl.

Tori squealed in slight surprise. He back collided with the ground. "Crap!" She hissed and kneed the turtle in his plastron, which kinda hurt her. But she managed to fling him off of herself. She jumped back up to her feet and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

She stood into a fighting stance. "I'll like to warn you. I have been trained since a little girl, in Martial Arts." She wasn't lying, she was highly skilled in Martial Arts.

"Yea'? Well I'm warnin' you tha' I have been trained in the anicen' arts of Ninjitsu." The turtle smirked a little. Spinning his sais in his hands.

"Oh..shit." Tori cursed. Watching the turtle carefully.

The turtle leaped for Tori. Tori gasped and leaped aside, stuck out her foot and the turtle tripped his Sais falling to the floor.

The turtle jumped up and attacked! They both ended up fighting by hand-to-hand combat! Tori wasn't as strong as the turtles blows but she defiantly kept her defense up. She accidentally made one mistake and fall backwards into the ground. She groaned and saw his Sais right beside her head. "That was close.." Tori raised an eyebrow. She could use a bo staff and Katana's because her Martial Arts teacher knew how and it was extra training back then. She never even picked up a pair of Sais before.

Tori quickly grabbed them and stood in a defensive stance.

The turtle immediately started to laugh. She didn't even stand correctly, let alone hold them right. "I can't wait to see this." He grinned.

Tori growled and was about to lunge forwards, when a creepy clown suddenly appeared beside her. Tori squealed in shock and took a good few steps away from it. "Stay away from me!"

The turtle tilted his head a little. "Who you talkin' to?"

"Flippy." She said simply, backing up away from it.

"Flippy?" The turtle asked confused.

"Yup." Tori widened her eyes as Flippy as it's usual clown shape trudged towards her.

Tori swung the sais the best she could, fighting back Flippy. But mentally she was. In real life, she was harming herself, and she didn't even know it.

"Hey! Woah!" The turtle looked shocked as she tumbled over and went to stick the end if his Sai into her arm. "Stop!"

The turtles dived over her, grabbed his sais before it touch her skin, and throw them behind him. He then leant of her as she lay on her back. "Hey? Um Miss?" He clicked his fingers infront of her eyes.

Tori was confused as the sais disappeared. The clown beating her up, but she didn't feel its pain. She blinked a few times and realised she was laying on the floor, the turtle bending over her. "Huh..?"

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Y..yeah." She nodded, realising how..green his eyes was. "Just a little dizzy."

"Sorry. I might of hurt ya, when I tackled you down."

"That's okay. What's your name?" Tori asked.

"Rapheal. And you are?" He asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Victorious, or Tori." She smiled, grabbing onto his outstretched hand, standing to her feet.

"You mind if I take you to my home? My brother Donnie could make sure okay." Rapheal smiled.

"Yeah. That's cool Rapheal." She nodded at him.

Rapheal picked up his sais and placed them in his belt. "You can call me Raph. My brothers do."

"Brothers? How many are there of you?" She asked.

"I have 3 brothers. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo." He explained.

"You guys Italian or something?" She asked.

Rapheal laughed. "No. Just my Sensei favourite artist."

"Sensei? He trained you. I'd liked to meet him." She smiled.

"Of course. He'd probably be happy to. As long as your obedient." Rapheal chuckled.

This is how Victorious Ellen Benson meet the turtles. And was trained by Hamato Yoshi, and become a better fighter.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope it's good!**

 **Just wanted to say. We all know about Paris.** **And it was just terrible, I cannot think of words to even say how bad it was. My hearts are with them, and their families.**  
 **Please review for the next chapter for Dru or Dani!**


End file.
